Madame Queen - Extrait du roman
by Sweet Faithy
Summary: Faith, 20 ans, quitte Boston et déménage à Northfolk avec sa grand-mère Rebecca Ryan. Malgré un lourd dossier scolaire et un passif agité, elle intègre le lycée Emery. Un cours, un regard sur son professeur et Faith succombe aux charmes de celle-ci. Elle fera tout pour attirer son attention et se rapprocher d'elle, mais comment Madame Queen parviendra-t-elle à gérer leur relation ?
Kyrian Malone

Jamie Leigh

.

.

 **Madame**

 **QUEEN**

 **.**

 **.**

Édition corrigée par Jennifer Baragoin

et Béatrice Guillart

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

~ Collection ST Éditions ~

Ce livre est une fiction. Les personnages et dialogues sont les produits de l'imagination des auteurs. Toute ressemblance avec des personnes existantes ou ayant existé ne saurait être que fortuite.

.

.

Copyright **2014**

 **par Kyrian Malone et Jamie Leigh**

.

 **Tous droits réservés. Toute reproduction, diffusion ou utilisation partielle est strictement prohibée sans l'accord préalable des auteurs et de ST Éditions.**

 **Toutes les infos sur :**

 **/**

.

 _Cette histoire a été rédigée en octobre 2014_

.

.

— Voici votre emploi du temps et les clefs de votre casier, Mademoiselle Ryan.

Faith récupéra les documents et les clefs que lui tendait la conseillère administrative de son nouveau lycée. Malgré son arrivée à Northfolk quelques jours plus tôt, elle ne se faisait pas de grandes illusions quant à ce nouvel établissement qui l'accueillait.

— Merci, répondit-elle simplement.

— Tâchez de ne pas arriver en retard à vos prochains cours et évitez de vous faire remarquer. Mademoiselle Evans va vous accompagner jusqu'à votre salle de cours et vous rencontrerez votre professeur principal.

— Merci, dit Faith avant de quitter le bureau des inscriptions.

Elle suivit Mademoiselle Evans à travers les couloirs du lycée Emery, lança quelques regards par les portes ouvertes donnant sur d'autres classes et d'autres professeurs. Son sac de cours sur une épaule, elle songeait déjà à ce qu'elle ferait en dehors de ces murs. Elle avait promis à sa grand-mère de ne pas se faire virer d'Emery, mais sa volonté serait-elle assez forte ? Northfolk était une ville en tout point opposée à Boston d'où Faith venait, une ville de campagne où elle devrait trouver de nouveaux amis.

Mademoiselle Evans frappa à une porte et ouvrit sur une salle de classe remplie d'élèves avant de s'adresser au professeur Lana Queen.

— Madame Queen, Faith Ryan vient d'arriver.

Tous les regards se posèrent sur la nouvelle qui venait de s'arrêter à l'entrée sans quitter des yeux leur professeur. Cette dernière approcha.

— Merci Mademoiselle Evans... Faith, vous pouvez aller vous asseoir, nous nous verrons à la fin du cours.

Faith se força à détourner les yeux de cette femme en tailleur. Elle partit s'installer derrière un pupitre non loin du dernier rang. Une habitude qu'elle avait prise depuis des années et qui, pour une fois, se révélait défavorable. Parce que d'aussi loin, elle n'aurait pas le plaisir de contempler Madame Queen de plus près. Jamais, elle n'avait croisé de professeur si attirant, même sexy dans sa façon de se tenir, le chemisier entrouvert sur sa poitrine. L'Histoire-Géographie prenait alors une tout autre importance dans sa tête... Très vite, le professeur reprit son cours : la révolution industrielle américaine. Une période de l'Histoire déjà classée qui n'attirait guère l'attention de Faith qui recommençait sa dernière année après avoir échoué l'an passé. Cette fois, pourtant, un élément changeait. Le professeur Lana Queen, moulée dans sa jupe droite, élevée sur des talons hauts, aiguisait sa curiosité et éveillait un intérêt soudain pour l'Histoire des États-Unis.

Dès que celle-ci eut le dos tourné, un élève se pencha vers elle et lui sourit :

— Salut... Je suis David... David Queen, et la petite nerveuse qui nous sert de prof, c'est ma mère. Tu viens d'où ?

Faith fronça les sourcils, étonnée par l'annonce du garçon près d'elle. En général, les fils ou filles de professeur se révélaient des plus agaçants avec leurs têtes remplies de culture et leurs éternelles bonnes notes. À croire que ces _privilégiés_ faisaient partie intégrante d'une sorte de caste établie par les professeurs. Mais David Queen n'avait rien d'un premier de la classe. Plutôt costaud, les cheveux peignés en forme de crête partant du front à la nuque, il arborait plutôt le style du _beau gosse_ à la dernière mode. Et sa présentation, bien que courte, l'amusa. Après un instant d'observation, Faith admit la ressemblance entre le professeur et son camarade de classe.

— De Boston, répondit-elle à voix basse.

Elle fit mine de rester attentive quand Madame Queen se retourna vers eux pour expliquer l'importance de l'industrialisation au début du siècle précédent, puis reprit sa conversation aussitôt qu'elle eut le dos tourné.

— Nerveuse de quel genre ? Ta mère ?

— Du genre qui te donne des heures de colle et...

— David ! entendirent-ils de la part de Madame Queen.

Ce dernier termina tout bas devant sa main.

— De ce genre-là.

Leur professeur s'était tendu et un silence soudain était revenu dans la salle de cours. Les élèves la virent prendre une pile de copies et en poser un tas sur les trois tables de devant pour les faire passer vers l'arrière.

— Pour la semaine prochaine, vous remplirez la chronologie en page deux et ferez un résumé. Le premier qui copie une ligne du site Wikipédia, je lui colle un F, c'est bien compris ?

— Oui Madame Queen, répondirent certains élèves.

La sonnerie du cours résonna à travers les couloirs du lycée tandis que le brouhaha des chaises s'élevait dans la salle. Faith avait jeté un œil sur la copie, croisé quelques questions avant de l'enfouir dans son sac à dos. Ce qu'elle avait surtout retenu de ce cours était l'agréable accueil du fils de Madame Queen et Madame Queen elle-même. Celle-ci s'était montrée impitoyable, capable de réprimander son propre fils devant tout le monde... Un côté qui accentuait l'image du professeur sexy, cliché utilisé et réutilisé par bon nombre de séries ou de films à la télévision. Mais peu importait pour Faith que cette image du professeur en jupe courte, à l'autorité débordante, ait déjà fait fantasmer d'autres esprits avant elle. Madame Queen était de loin la femme la plus charmante et charismatique qu'elle n'ait rencontrée en 20 ans d'existence. Elle s'arrêta devant son bureau quand elle fut à sa hauteur et attendit que les derniers élèves aient quitté la classe. De plus près, Faith put détailler le visage séduisant de son professeur. Ses cheveux bruns, raidis avec soin, tombaient sur des traits envoûtants. Ses lèvres peintes d'un rouge sombre brillaient sous les malheureux néons de la salle. En dépit d'un décor déprimant fait de pupitres et d'un bureau basique devant un tableau noir, Madame Queen dégageait une beauté presque indécente.

— Vous vouliez me voir, Madame ? demanda Faith, une main autour de la lanière de son sac.

Lana Queen éteignit le rétroprojecteur laissé allumé et releva son regard sur Faith Ryan.

— En tant que professeur principal, j'ai reçu votre dossier du East Boston High School.

Le regard de son élève se détourna vers les vitres et Lana poursuivit :

— Avez-vous pu rencontrer une conseillère d'orientation ces dernières années ?

Faith leva les sourcils en songeant à toutes ces conseillères qu'elle avait rencontrées. Bien sûr, Madame Queen s'intéressait à son dossier d'élève et à elle tout simplement. Faith n'avait que 18 ans, mais avait perdu la fâcheuse habitude d'être naïve. D'abord, elle vivait avec sa grand-mère, puis elle nourrissait une attirance incurable pour les filles ou les femmes. En résumé, bien trop d'obstacles s'étaient présentés dans sa courte vie pour la maintenir dans un cocon protecteur où l'on voit tout en rose...

— Ouais, répondit-elle, mais ça n'a rien donné...

Elle reporta les yeux sur son professeur, préférant détailler son beau visage que les arbres dénudés par l'hiver à l'extérieur.

— Faut croire que ça a du mal à rentrer, vous voyez ? reprit-elle.

Au look quelque peu marginal de son élève, Lana Queen ne s'étonna pas devant son air supérieur et arrogant. Une veste en cuir noire sur un débardeur assorti à un jeans à moitié usé, Faith Ryan se démarquait des autres filles de l'établissement. Elle affirmait sa rébellion par sa façon de parler, sa nonchalance dans sa façon de se tenir. Outre Boston, elle avait fréquenté le lycée de Manhattan à New York, celui de Philadelphie ou de Washington. Lana Queen comprenait donc que son élève avait subi de nombreux déménagements, habitudes incompatibles à une vie équilibrée et des études stables. Faith Ryan avait été renvoyée de chacun de ces lycées pour différentes raisons. Ébriété, usage et possession de drogues, violence envers un professeur, dégât sur matériels scolaires.

— Northfolk est une petite ville où vous trouverez de nombreux divertissements pour vous changer les idées en dehors des cours. Vous savez qu'il ne tient qu'à vous d'y rester, au moins jusqu'à l'obtention de votre diplôme de fin d'année. Je ne vais pas vous répéter ce que vous ont dit vos conseillers, mais les équipes pédagogiques de Northfolk feront tout leur possible pour vous aider à vous intégrer et travailler dans de meilleures conditions, encore faut-il que vous ayez l'intention de rester parmi nous et si tel est le cas, j'aimerais autant que vous soyez franche avec moi et que vous veniez me trouver avant que quoi que ce soit de fâcheux ne se produise, vous comprenez ?

Faith avait suivi les explications de Madame Queen non sans être distraite par le rouge sur ses doigts fins ou les boutons défaits de son chemisier en satin anthracite.

— Quoi que ce soit de fâcheux ? lui demanda-t-elle en répétant ses propos.

Elle prit un instant pour réfléchir à ces mots et finit par en sourire, finalement amusée. Northfolk n'avait rien à voir avec Boston, New York ou encore Washington. Northfolk était une ville de banlieue, au sud de Chesapeake Bay. La plage à quelques kilomètres, la capitale toute proche, elle comptait des centaines de résidences aisées, de belles maisons de quartier. Le genre de _bourgades_ où les cadres supérieurs, les hommes d'affaires, les ambitieux, aimaient fonder leurs gentilles petites familles modèles. Madame Queen craignait-elle quelques turbulences en la sachant en ville ?

— Je serai sage comme une image, Madame Queen, ajouta-t-elle avec un soupçon d'ironie.

Lana Queen la vit s'éloigner, nonchalante, et quitter sa salle de cours. Faith Ryan ne serait certainement pas l'une de ses élèves modèles à en croire le détachement total qu'elle avait capté dans son regard.

Appuyé contre le mur du couloir, David Queen avait attendu la nouvelle avec l'un de ses amis. Tous les deux lui emboitèrent le pas quand elle fut sortie de la salle de cours.

— Faith, je te présente mon pote Ben. Ben, voici Faith de Boston.

Le second garçon, les cheveux blonds, plus petit que David, arborait un piercing à l'arcade et un autre au nez.

— Content de te rencontrer Faith, très sympa ton tatou au bras... Tes parents ont pas trop crisé quand tu l'as fait faire ?

Faith se réjouissait de constater que David, le fils du professeur, s'opposait en tout point aux _premiers de la classe_. Son ami Ben à l'allure plus rock que joueur d'échecs semblait aussi sympathique que lui.

— J'ai pas de parents, répondit-elle simplement, j'habite chez ma grand-mère...

Elle préféra ne pas épiloguer et les détailla tous les deux, curieuse et intriguée.

— Alors ? Paraît que tu viens de Boston, reprit Ben. Ça doit être plus cool qu'ici...

— Tout dépend ce que t'entends par cool, dit Faith. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici quand vous êtes pas au lycée ?

Tous les trois se remirent à marcher le long du couloir bordé de casiers pour les élèves.

— On va à la plage ou au Playground, un café-bar où on se réunit des fois après les cours, répondit Ben.

— Sinon, on fait aussi de la musique chez moi, ajouta David. T'aimes le rock ?

Faith se rassurait de constater que dans cette ville, même remplie de gens _bien_ , certains correspondaient à ses goûts, surtout David qui, elle ne l'oubliait pas, était le fils de Madame Queen.

— J'aime le métal, mais j'écoute de tout, fit-elle en suivant les garçons dans une autre salle de cours.

Le soir venu, après les cours, Faith rejoignit sa nouvelle demeure, une maison sur Summers Road à cinq arrêts de bus de son lycée. Arrivée depuis seulement deux jours à Northfolk, sa grand-mère lui avait demandé de rentrer directement après les cours pour l'aider à ranger les cartons du déménagement. Du haut de ses soixante-deux ans, Rebecca Ryan était une belle femme, encore active, très coquette et particulièrement soucieuse de l'avenir de sa petite-fille.

— Tu n'as qu'à poser les planches dans le garage, je trouverai bien quelqu'un pour nous installer les étagères.

— Je peux les monter, dit Faith.

— Non ! s'enquit Rebecca. Tu as plus important à faire... Comment s'est passée ta première journée à ton lycée d'ailleurs ?

Faith préférait encore trier les cartons avant de les déposer dans chacune des pièces adéquates que de parler de son premier jour de lycée.

— Très bien, répondit-elle. J'ai même rencontré le fils d'une prof... Madame Queen.

En lui annonçant ce genre d'information, Faith espérait rassurer sa grand-mère sur sa rentrée et son déroulement. Celle-ci accordait tellement d'importance à ses cours, sa réussite, son futur métier qu'elle avait déjà investi des sommes faramineuses dans des cours particuliers de toutes sortes, tels que les mathématiques, la physique, la chimie, les lettres et tous les fondements d'une bonne éducation. Mais Faith n'aimait pas étudier et, en dépit de la volonté de sa grand-mère, la réussite la fuyait.

— Tout va bien, Becky, ajouta-t-elle pour appuyer ses propos.

Faith ne considérait pas sa grand-mère comme une grand-mère. Rebecca n'avait rien à voir avec une dame âgée, usée par le temps, focalisée sur la production de pâtisseries, sur des petits-enfants ou sur les réunions entre femmes âgées... Rebecca possédait encore les traits d'une femme active et gérait sa vie d'une main tout en éduquant sa petite-fille de l'autre. Pour cela, Faith la respectait, mais sa grand-mère n'était pas dupe et devinait que Faith voulait déjà conclure leur conversation.

— La dernière fois que tu m'as dit que tout allait bien, tu avais incendié la voiture d'un de tes camarades.

— Il avait tenté de violer une de mes amies ! rappela Faith.

— Ce n'était tout de même pas une bonne raison !

Faith le savait et ne répondrait pas puisque Rebecca voulait avoir le dernier mot. Rebecca et elle avaient déjà discuté à ce sujet, sa grand-mère lui rappelant d'aller trouver la police et de ne pas se mêler des affaires des autres ou de lui en référer en cas d'urgence. Mais Faith n'était plus une gamine. Elle avait vingt ans et préférait régler ses problèmes comme une adulte.

— Tiens, l'interpella Rebecca, descends-moi les draps à la buanderie, je les laverai demain avec le reste.

Faith tendit les bras, laissa sa grand-mère y déposer la pile de draps.

— Où je te les mets ? demanda-t-elle.

— Sur l'établi près des machines.

Sans rien ajouter, Faith partit vers la buanderie où l'attendaient les machines pour le lavage et le séchage. Cette maison à Northfolk semblait plus spacieuse et plus grande que celle de Boston. Comment sa grand-mère s'arrangeait-elle pour leur trouver des demeures aussi immenses ? Parce que Rebecca ne manquait de rien. Après avoir travaillé avec son mari durant trente ans dans l'immobilier, elle avait hérité de tous leurs biens après sa mort. Une affaire qu'ils avaient créée de toutes pièces avant de faire fortune en repérant les quartiers en vogue des grandes villes à travers les États-Unis. Ils avaient même investi dans certains pays étrangers afin de faire fructifier leur argent en jouant avec les taux de devises. À présent, Rebecca s'occupait seule de sa petite-fille qui peinait à obtenir son diplôme de secondaire. Faith en était tout à fait consciente. Elle tentait de suivre les recommandations de sa grand-mère, de lui faire plaisir, mais rien n'y faisait. Il lui semblait impossible de se concentrer sur les études plus de dix minutes et ses relations avec les autres élèves ou les professeurs s'étaient révélées tumultueuses. Parce que Faith était une jeune femme difficile, avec ses pénibles expériences, ses frustrations, ses manques affectifs...

Quand elle remonta à l'étage, elle trouva sa grand-mère devant la porte d'entrée ouverte sans voir son interlocuteur sur le palier.

— Et je peux connaître votre prénom jeune homme ?

— David, madame, David Queen, je suis dans la classe de Faith, elle m'a dit qu'elle habitait ici...

Rebecca regarda le jeune inconnu et ouvrit plus grand.

— Rentre, je vais l'appeler.

— C'est bon, Becky, je suis là, annonça Faith en approchant.

Elle posa les yeux sur son nouvel ami et lui sourit, ravie de le revoir.

— Salut, David, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

David hésita un instant puisque la grand-mère de Faith était à quelques mètres dans la cuisine.

— J'allais chez Ben et puisque t'habites sur le chemin, je voulais te proposer de venir.

Faith lança un coup d'œil vers sa grand-mère puis sur les cartons qu'elles devaient encore ranger. Elle aurait de loin préféré sortir, peu encline à rester enfermée, mais elle ne pouvait décemment pas laisser sa grand-mère ranger seule les cartons, sans parler des meubles à monter.

— C'est sympa, mais on vient d'arriver et tu vois y'a encore pas mal de choses à faire.

David le constatait aux nombreuses caisses entassées ci et là contre les murs du grand salon.

— Est-ce que vous avez besoin d'aide ?

Rebecca s'approcha sans même laisser à Faith le soin de répondre.

— Ce sera avec plaisir David... Vous n'aurez qu'à sortir après avoir monté les étagères dans le garage, dit-elle à Faith.

Celle-ci fit signe à son nouvel ami de la suivre dans la maison, vers un couloir.

— Fallait pas demander, lui dit-elle, un sourire aux lèvres.

David ne regrettait pas sa proposition. Il l'avait formulée avec sincérité. Mais pour une "grand-mère", celle de Faith semblait en pleine forme, plus jeune que les personnes âgées qu'il croisait dans le quartier. En la suivant, il observait les lieux, la demeure, son espace et l'emménagement des pièces qu'ils pouvaient voir.

— C'est immense ici... C'est encore plus grand que je pensais en la voyant de l'extérieur.

Faith releva un interrupteur avant d'ouvrir la porte menant au garage assez spacieux pour y garer trois voitures.

— Ma grand-mère voit toujours les choses en grand, répondit-elle. Elle aime avoir de l'espace...

Au fond de la pièce, face aux trois portes, un établi était déjà installé, attendant d'accueillir des outils de bricolage et des machines.

— En tout cas, elle a l'air super sympa, remarqua David. Et plutôt jeune pour une grand-mère...

Parce que dans la famille Ryan, les femmes tombaient enceintes assez rapidement, se disait Faith sans répondre à David.

— On doit fixer les étagères au-dessus de l'établi, poursuivit-elle en lui indiquant l'emplacement. Le truc, c'est que je vais avoir besoin d'un coup de main pour les tenir droites...

David examina le matériel posé près des étagères en question. Une perceuse, des forets, des vis, des chevilles, un marteau près de différents clous. Étonné, il releva les yeux sur Faith et demanda :

— Tu sais bricoler, toi ?

Faith lui lança un regard avant de trier quelques affaires sur l'établi. Comme beaucoup de garçons ou d'hommes, David pensait encore que les femmes devaient se cantonner à leurs tâches quotidiennes consistant à cuisiner, repasser, nettoyer et laver le linge... Les temps avaient changé au fil des décennies et maintenant, des grands-mères pouvaient se retrouver seules avec leurs petites-filles à éduquer...

— Je sais faire un tas de trucs, répondit-elle. Et je vais pas laisser à Rebecca des étagères à monter...

David sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche et le sortit avant de constater un numéro familier sur l'écran.

— Merde, c'est ma mère, je dois répondre, attends.

Du coin de l'œil, Faith le vit s'éloigner de quelques pas, embarrassé, et entendit :

— Oui m'man ? [...] Je suis chez une copine... [...] Non, tu la connais pas.

Faith gardait un léger sourire en songeant aux questions suggérées par les réponses de son nouvel ami. David devait avoir un an ou deux de moins qu'elle puisqu'elle avait déjà redoublé trois fois. Elle l'entendit encore :

— Je sais ! Je sais ! Oui... [...] À tout à l'heure.

Il raccrocha et soupira d'exaspération avant de revenir vers l'établi.

— Désolé, ma mère est un vrai pot de colle. L'année dernière, un pote à moi a disparu du jour au lendemain sans même dire au revoir. Il s'appelait Steve Errol et encore aujourd'hui, personne ne sait ce qu'il est devenu.

Faith leva les sourcils sur cette information dont elle n'avait pas encore entendu parler.

— Peut-être qu'il s'est tout simplement tiré...

Après tout, il n'aurait pas été le premier adolescent à vouloir quitter le foyer familial, las et frustré par une vie trop conformiste ou des parents trop stricts... Ce qui intéressait surtout Faith en cet instant était l'idée de converser avec le fils de Madame Queen.

— Pourquoi t'as pas dit à ta mère que t'étais chez moi ? Ça l'aurait peut-être rassurée...

Puis Madame Queen aurait entendu parler d'elle, songeait Faith. Se rapprocher de son fils pour susciter l'intérêt de la mère n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler une bonne idée, mais comment faire autrement ?

La sonnerie retentit dans les couloirs du lycée Emery. Il était quatre heures et demie, l'après-midi touchait à sa fin autant que le cours du professeur Queen. Un à un, ses élèves quittaient sa salle tandis que son fils David l'attendait à l'entrée comme chaque vendredi. Pendant que ce dernier saluait ou discutait avec ses camarades de classe, Lana termina de ranger son matériel dans sa sacoche, enfila sa veste de tailleur et le rejoignit avant de quitter la salle de cours qu'elle verrouilla.

— M'man, tu peux me déposer chez Wendy avant de rentrer ? J'ai promis de l'aider à préparer sa soirée de demain.

Les talons de Lana Queen résonnaient sur le parquet du couloir où quelques retardataires se précipitaient vers les portes de sortie laissées ouvertes.

— Tu m'obliges à faire un détour, répondit-elle.

— C'est le week-end, argumenta David en roulant des yeux.

Ils quittèrent l'enceinte du bâtiment et un autre professeur l'interpella :

— Lana, attendez...

La concernée s'arrêta et porta son attention sur Joseph Ewart, le proviseur du lycée Emery depuis bientôt cinq ans. Elle regarda David et lui tendit les clefs de son quatre-quatre :

— Attends-moi dans la voiture, j'arrive dans un instant.

David s'éloigna sans attendre. Si sa mère lui demandait d'aller dans la voiture, il devinait qu'Ewart s'apprêtait à lui parler de leurs cours, d'un élève ou encore des prochains examens. Lana regarda son supérieur et demanda :

— Que se passe-t-il John ?

Ce dernier rajusta ses lunettes sur son nez et fit quelques pas sur l'allée menant aux parkings des professeurs.

— Votre nouvelle élève n'est pas venue en cours ce matin. J'ai tenté d'appeler chez elle, mais la ligne ne semble pas activée.

Lana était parfaitement au courant des manquements de sa "nouvelle" élève puisque celle-ci avait également séché ses cours de l'après-midi.

— Vera m'a prévenue ce matin, précisa-t-elle. Madame Ryan habite près de chez moi. Si elle n'a pas encore de téléphone, je passerai chez elle.

— Oh, très bien... Dans ce cas, tenez-moi au courant. Vu son dossier, j'aimerais mieux savoir quels sont ses projets et ce que sa grand-mère compte faire. Vous savez que nous sommes dans le collimateur de l'administration depuis que nous avons le taux d'échec le plus haut du comté.

— Je sais et je m'en occupe, dit Lana. Je dois y aller, bon week-end John.

— Vous aussi, lui répondit ce dernier.

Lana reprit son chemin en direction du parking et rejoignit son fils dans le quatre-quatre. Sans attendre, elle baissa le volume de la musique et demanda :

— Tu t'entends bien avec Faith Ryan ?

David pianotait sur son téléphone et répondit, évasif :

— Ouais, elle est cool.

— Tu n'étais pas chez elle hier soir par hasard ?

David envoya son message à Wendy et releva son regard brun sur sa mère. On lui répétait souvent qu'il lui ressemblait, ce qu'il avait fini par prendre comme un compliment puisque tous ses copains lui répétaient que sa mère était canon.

— Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? renvoya-t-il.

Lana Queen démarra et quitta le parking pour prendre la direction de Bakery Street à l'est de Northfolk.

— Généralement, je pose les questions et tu y réponds, pas l'inverse, Dave. D'autant que j'ai téléphoné chez Ben qui m'a dit que tu n'étais finalement pas venu chez lui hier soir.

David roula des yeux et rangea son téléphone dans son jeans. Sa mère était pire qu'un détective privé, songeait-il parfois.

— Je l'ai aidé à monter des meubles dans son garage, après sa grand-mère m'a proposé de rester dîner et après on a regardé un film.

Lana lança un coup d'œil à son fils. Il était rentré tard la veille, du moins, pour un jour de semaine. Lana lui laissait beaucoup de liberté puisque ses résultats scolaires étaient relativement bons, mais il ne devait jamais rentrer plus tard que onze heures en période de cours et encore moins à l'approche des examens. Elle connaissait aussi son fils et malgré son look d'adolescent marginal, il était particulièrement gentil, sensible et équilibré, éperdument amoureux de sa petite amie Wendy avec laquelle il sortait maintenant depuis deux ans.

— Après, je sais pas pourquoi elle a séché aujourd'hui, dit-il enfin à sa mère.

Lana le saurait bientôt de toute façon. Après un long détour pour l'avoir déposé chez Wendy, Lana revint sur Summers Road et s'arrêta au 1398 devant la demeure de Madame Ryan. Depuis la rue, la demeure sur deux étages semblait aussi confortable et cossue que les autres villas du quartier, dénotant les moyens financiers de ses propriétaires. Elle marcha jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et sonna avant de voir une femme aux traits stricts lui ouvrir.

— Madame Ryan ? demanda Lana.

— Oui, à qui ai-je l'honneur ? interrogea Rebecca.

— Je suis Lana Queen, le professeur de Faith, je ne vous dérange pas ?

Rebecca lança un coup d'œil vers le jardin et la voiture garée devant sa boîte aux lettres avant de reporter son attention sur la femme devant elle. À l'élégance et au charisme de son interlocutrice, Rebecca n'aurait pas songé un seul instant que celle-ci soit professeur. Son allure était comparable à celle d'une avocate, d'un agent immobilier ou d'un représentant commercial. Comme quoi, il ne fallait pas juger les gens sur leur tenue...

— Vous ne me dérangez pas du tout, entrez, Madame Queen.

Elle ouvrit plus grand et laissa le professeur de Faith entrer en vérifiant les aiguilles de l'horloge.

— C'est bien la première fois qu'un professeur de Faith vient me voir. Elle ne devrait pas tarder d'ailleurs. Je vous sers quelque chose à boire ? proposa-t-elle. Du thé, du café, un jus de fruits ? J'ai aussi une très bonne tisane à la verveine.

— Non merci, refusa poliment Lana en faisant quelques pas dans le salon.

En un coup d'œil, elle constatait effectivement que Madame Ryan n'était pas totalement installée.

— Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ? demanda Rebecca. Tout va bien avec Faith, j'espère !

Justement, Lana ne venait pas rendre visite à Madame Ryan par pure courtoisie.

— Je voulais savoir si pour une raison particulière Faith n'avait pas pu se rendre en cours aujourd'hui.

Rebecca fronça aussitôt les sourcils sur cette annonce. Comment ça Faith n'était pas allée en cours ?

— Vous plaisantez ?! dit-elle spontanément.

— Je crains que non, répondit le professeur Queen. Je ne me serais pas déplacé le cas contraire. Faith vient d'arriver dans notre établissement et Monsieur Ewart a accepté de l'accueillir puisque vous vous êtes engagée à ce que son comportement soit plus responsable que dans les anciens lycées qu'elle a fréquentés.

Rebecca n'en revenait pas. Faith séchait dès son deuxième jour de classe ! Elle dut prendre une pause, récupéra le téléphone, mais constata que ce dernier n'avait toujours pas de tonalité.

— Je ne peux même pas l'appeler ! Le garçon du téléphone devait passer aujourd'hui et il n'est pas venu ! C'est pas possible.

Lana hésita un instant et sortit de la poche de sa veste son cellulaire qu'elle tendit à Rebecca Ryan.

— Tenez, prenez le mien...

Rebecca hésita, mais le prit finalement pour composer le numéro de sa petite-fille.

— Je l'appelle, accordez-moi un instant.

Le combiné à l'oreille, son expression révéla son mécontentement quand Faith décrocha :

— Faith ! Je peux savoir où tu es ? [...] Peu importe comment j'ai réussi à t'appeler ! Ton professeur est à la maison et vient de m'annoncer que tu n'étais pas allée en cours ! [...] [...] Comment ça un imprévu ? Tu te moques de moi ?

Lana constatait au moins que la grand-mère de son élève s'impliquait et se sentait concernée par le comportement de sa petite fille.

— Bon, dépêche-toi s'il te plaît ! Je t'attends !

Elle raccrocha, l'air agacé et tendit le combiné au professeur Queen.

— Elle arrive, je suis désolée, dit Rebecca. Faith n'est pas une mauvaise enfant, elle est d'ailleurs adorable, mais elle est un peu à part, vous savez ?

Lana ne savait pas, mais comprenait que Rebecca Ryan souhaitait défendre sa petite-fille.

— Vous pouvez l'attendre si vous avez un moment, reprit Rebecca. Elle était au centre-ville, elle est en chemin. Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie.

Lana lança un coup d'œil sur sa montre. Son fils resterait certainement dîner chez Wendy et elle n'avait rien de prévu pour l'instant. Lors de sa première rencontre avec Faith Ryan, elle n'avait pas vraiment pris le temps de lui parler, ce qu'elle ferait dès aujourd'hui.

— Bien, je vous remercie, répondit-elle.

— Je vous en prie, dit Rebecca.

Lana Queen s'assit sur un des deux canapés et son regard balaya l'immense bibliothèque faisant l'angle du salon. De nombreux livres y étaient disposés et Madame Ryan en ajouta d'autres en poursuivant son rangement. Une question brûlait les lèvres de Lana Queen, une question qui expliquerait peut-être les raisons du lourd dossier scolaire de Faith Ryan.

— J'ai cru comprendre que c'est vous qui éleviez Faith depuis plusieurs années, commença Lana.

Rebecca plaça une pile de livres dans un compartiment de la bibliothèque et regarda le professeur de sa petite-fille.

— En réalité, je l'élève depuis qu'elle a six ans.

À la mine interrogative du professeur, Rebecca comprit qu'elle s'interrogeait sur les parents de Faith. Elle n'avait pas pour habitude d'en parler, en détail du moins, mais cette femme lui inspirait confiance et s'intéressait à Faith.

— Sa mère, Julia, est décédée en prison d'une overdose.

Lana fronça les sourcils, choquée et peinée par cette annonce soudaine et inattendue, d'autant qu'elle comprenait que Rebecca Ryan parlait de sa propre fille.

— Toutes mes condoléances, dit-elle.

— Merci, dit Rebecca. Faith ne l'a jamais vraiment connue et je m'efforce de l'élever au mieux. Je ne veux pas qu'elle finisse comme sa mère. C'est difficile vous savez, d'élever un enfant de cet âge de nos jours, de lui montrer le droit chemin alors que nous n'avons aucun contrôle sur les informations qu'il reçoit ni sur les personnes qu'il fréquente. C'est aussi pour cette raison que j'ai choisi de venir vivre à Northfolk. Il y a moins de dangers ou de tentations dans les petites villes contrairement aux grandes.

Sans être psychologue, Lana constata que Rebecca parlait de sa fille avec un certain renoncement. Un tel recul ne pouvait s'expliquer qu'à travers des drames. Elle hésita, mais reprit :

— Quand vous dites que vous ne voulez pas qu'elle finisse comme... Votre fille...

— Droguée, l'interrompit Rebecca. La drogue est le pire fléau qu'il soit. Ma fille me volait pour se payer ses doses et celles de son petit ami. Une fois, elle m'a même frappée pour me forcer à lui donner le code de ma carte de crédit ! Vous vous rendez compte ? Pourtant, nous ne l'avions pas élevée comme ça avec mon mari, mais comme me le répétait le Père Daniel, il y a des épreuves que nous devons traverser parce que telle est la volonté de Dieu.

Lana s'était doutée des croyances de cette femme en apercevant une croix accrochée à une chaîne autour de son cou ainsi qu'au-dessus de la porte d'entrée. Celle-ci s'ouvrit d'ailleurs l'instant suivant et le regard de son élève se planta dans le sien. Lana se leva et constata l'étrange sourire assuré que Faith Ryan lui lançait en approchant.

— Madame Queen, fit Faith.

Mais Rebecca se chargea d'accueillir sa petite-fille, agacée et inquiète. Elle approcha et répondit avant que Madame Queen ne le fasse.

— Faith ! Ce n'est que le deuxième jour et tu n'assistes déjà pas aux cours ! J'aimerais que tu m'expliques ce que tu as dans la tête.

Faith lâcha un profond soupir en silence, embarrassée par le fait d'être ainsi réprimandée devant son professeur. D'ailleurs, Madame Queen lui apparaissait tout aussi séduisante que la veille et, devant elle, elle regrettait effectivement de ne pas avoir assisté à ses cours...

— Je suis désolée, Becky, fit-elle en posant son sac au pied du fauteuil. Je rattraperai ce que j'ai pas suivi...

Faith savait depuis longtemps qu'il était inutile de se heurter de front à sa grand-mère quand celle-ci levait le ton. Elle posa les yeux sur son professeur en ôtant sa veste et reprit :

— C'est gentil d'être passée, mais c'était inutile d'inquiéter ma grand-mère...

Son sac à la main, Lana y récupéra les copies distribuées lors de son dernier cours et les tendit à Faith.

— Je crois plutôt que votre grand-mère sera rassurée de constater qu'il nous tient à cœur que vous réussissiez vos examens. Voici pour mon cours Faith, je vous invite à appeler David pour les autres et, quels que soient vos empêchements de la journée, vous devriez penser à revoir vos priorités.

— Elle sait déjà tout cela, n'est-ce pas Faith ? reprit Rebecca à l'attention de sa petite-fille.

— Oui, répondit celle-ci après avoir récupéré les documents.

Lana la regarda un instant puis reporta son attention sur Rebecca.

— Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps, Madame Ryan. Merci pour votre accueil.

— Merci à vous d'être venue professeur.

Lana lui sourit, lança un dernier coup d'œil à son élève dont elle sentait le regard insistant, puis Rebecca la raccompagna à la porte avant qu'elle ne quitte la demeure. Faith n'avait pas manqué de la suivre des yeux dans son tailleur élégant, mais sa grand-mère la sortit de ses rêveries :

— Je peux savoir à quoi tu penses ? Tu te fais remarquer dès ton deuxième jour ! rappela Rebecca. Je te rappelle qu'on n'est pas encore installé que tu risques déjà l'expulsion !

Faith comprenait la colère de sa grand-mère et, même si elle n'avait pas le même raisonnement qu'elle, elle ne pouvait se confronter à elle. Parce que, dans l'absolu, Rebecca avait raison...

— T'inquiète pas, Becky... Je vais pas te faire honte une fois de plus.

Rebecca secoua la tête et culpabilisa aussitôt après ces mots de la part de Faith.

— Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit... Tout ce que je souhaite, c'est que tu réussisses dans la vie, que tu puisses t'épanouir et pour ça, il faut d'abord acquérir des bases...

Ce discours, Faith le connaissait par cœur puisque sa grand-mère le lui avait souvent répété. Mais les cours, le lycée, les professeurs, les notes, les devoirs ne faisaient pas partie d'une vision d'épanouissement dans sa tête. Ils symbolisaient plutôt une perte de temps, une véritable torture. Fallait-il d'abord se placer en martyr avant d'atteindre une possible chance de bonheur éphémère ? Pourquoi fallait-il en passer par l'école, l'apprentissage au travers de professeurs soporifiques ou incompétents ? Pour l'instant, la seule qui avait retenu son attention était Madame Queen...

— Je sais tout ça, répondit-elle finalement. Et je ferai un effort...

Elle jeta un œil sur les copies que Madame Queen lui avait confiées.

— Je monte dans ma chambre, reprit-elle. Je descendrai pour le repas...

Elle posa un baiser sur la joue de sa grand-mère et récupéra son sac avant de grimper les marches des escaliers pour rejoindre sa chambre au deuxième étage.

La pièce donnait sur la piscine à l'arrière de la demeure. Spacieuse, dotée d'un dressing et d'une salle de bains personnelle, Faith avait droit à tout le confort et même plus. Ainsi, elle en avait profité pour ranger ses nombreux livres sur des étagères, installer son ordinateur sur son bureau et sa guitare près de son ampli dans un autre coin. Une fois de plus, sa grand-mère était passée par là aujourd'hui et s'était chargée de faire son lit, de ranger ses vêtements dans la penderie du dressing. Faith ne lui en tenait pas rigueur. Elle en avait pris l'habitude. Rebecca aimait l'ordre. Il lui permettait de garder le contrôle sur sa vie, de la rendre plus à l'aise et de profiter de ses journées de retraitée... Rebecca demeurait active, ne pouvait pas s'asseoir des heures sur un fauteuil pour tricoter, faire des mots croisés ou regarder la télévision.

Le lendemain matin, Faith se rendormit à plusieurs reprises, en proie à des rêves plus qu'agréables et certainement provoqués par la visite de son professeur. Entre lents effeuillages du corps de Madame Queen, rencontres charnelles dans sa salle de cours au lycée et baisers passionnés et provocateurs, l'esprit de Faith était en proie à bien des tourments face aux nombreux fantasmes que provoquait la mère de son ami David. Faith finit pourtant par ouvrir les yeux, traversée par quelques visions excitantes encore ancrées dans son esprit et son corps. Rares étaient les jeunes femmes ou les femmes à avoir capturé son attention à tel point que Faith en rêvait la nuit. L'espace d'un instant, elle songea même à son emploi du temps qui l'obligerait à attendre le mardi suivant pour revoir son professeur. Cette femme devait avoir une sorte de pouvoir sur elle pour que Faith songe à aller au lycée uniquement pour la voir.

Elle vérifia son téléphone portable posé sur la table de chevet et constata l'arrivée de quelques messages. L'un d'entre eux provenait de David qui lui rappelait la petite fête organisée ce soir par sa petite amie Wendy. Et une fois de plus, elle songea à Madame Queen. Tout la renvoyait à son professeur... Elle s'efforça de quitter son lit puisqu'il était presque midi et se leva pour marcher vers sa salle de bains. Sa grand-mère l'avait laissée dormir et, heureusement, puisqu'elle n'avait trouvé le sommeil qu'aux alentours de trois heures du matin.

Sa journée du samedi se déroula plutôt tranquillement puisqu'elle la passa à aider sa grand-mère dans l'aménagement de leur nouvelle maison. Entre bricolage, entreposage et montage de certains meubles, Faith ne vit pas le temps passer. Des écouteurs sur les oreilles, elle avait accompli toutes les tâches demandées par Rebecca. La musique lui permettait de donner une autre dimension à toutes les choses qui peuplaient le quotidien. Amasser le linge sale dans la machine à laver prenait un tout autre intérêt avec du rock dans les oreilles. Porter les manteaux d'hiver au pressing semblait moins monotone lorsqu'on le faisait avec du folk acoustique. Rien n'était plus inutile quand on l'alliait à la musique... Sauf le lycée bien sûr.

Dans sa voiture en route pour la soirée chez Wendy, Faith songeait encore à Madame Queen. Alors qu'elle passait devant sa villa où la lumière apparaissait à travers les fenêtres, elle eut une idée et se gara le long du trottoir. Elle jeta un œil aux alentours. La rue semblait silencieuse et calme. Les habitants en avaient sûrement profité pour sortir, manger en famille ou regarder le match de football entre les Redskins de Washington et les Cow-Boys de Dallas... Elle descendit du véhicule, un vieux pick-up Ford qui avait appartenu à sa mère, et se dirigea vers l'entrée. Sans bruit, elle franchit le petit portail en fer forgé et, plutôt que de s'avancer vers la porte, elle contourna la demeure. Madame Queen n'avait cessé d'occuper ses pensées durant toute la journée. Après ses rêves érotiques de la nuit précédente, des images lui étaient restées en tête, imprimées dans chaque neurone de son cerveau. Avec discrétion, elle longea le mur bordé de grands chênes et, par chance, trouva la fenêtre de la chambre du professeur. À peine dissimulée par des rideaux couleur crème, Faith put jeter un œil par l'interstice laissé entre les deux. La lumière créée par les deux lampes posées sur les tables de chevet révéla la présence de Madame Queen. Vêtue d'une jupe et d'un chemisier, pieds nus, celle-ci allait et venait entre la chambre et son dressing qui se cachait à moitié derrière une porte ouverte. Concentrée dans son observation, Faith la suivit des yeux, la vit se positionner devant un miroir sur pied. Elle retint son souffle lorsque la main de Madame Queen s'attarda sur les boutons de son chemisier qu'elle déboutonna un à un. Un soutien-gorge en dentelle noire se révéla sous le vêtement bien vite échoué sur le lit. Le regard de Faith ne quittait plus le buste de cette femme qui n'avait plus rien d'un professeur désormais et qui prenait toutes les dimensions offertes par ses rêves. Ses seins remontés par le sous-vêtement, gonflés par les bonnets, attiraient ses yeux aimantés. Puis les mains délicates de Madame Queen descendirent la fermeture de sa jupe dans son dos et celle-ci chuta le long de ses jambes interminables, affinées sous des collants sombres. Les lèvres de Faith s'entrouvrirent dans un réflexe. Ses poumons avaient sûrement besoin d'air à présent. La température grimpait malgré l'approche de l'hiver. À ce spectacle étourdissant se confondaient les images de sa nuit mouvementée, des séquelles de ses rêves torrides. De profil devant son miroir, Madame Queen lui offrait le plus bouillant des strip-teases et toutes ces filles dans les clubs pouvaient désormais se rhabiller. Son corps dans ses sous-vêtements lui semblait parfait, ses courbes assez voluptueuses, ses formes assez rondes pour ses yeux happés par tant de beauté. Madame Queen possédait tous les atouts d'une femme. Des lèvres pulpeuses, à la finesse de ses jambes, en passant par une grâce innée, elle incarnait la femme parfaite. Digne d'une scène suggestive dans un vieux film des années 60, son professeur ôta ses collants en les glissant le long de ses jambes. Au fil de son observation, les battements du cœur de Faith s'accéléraient, pompaient un sang brûlant dans ses veines. Il s'affolait à force de subir tant d'émotions, de fantasmes. Parce qu'à trop regarder, Faith imaginait une foule de scènes possibles. Ses mains remplaçaient les siennes, esclaves volontaires des désirs de cette femme de l'autre côté de la vitre. Et comment ne pas succomber aux tentations ? La chaleur fut à son comble quand Madame Queen détacha son soutien-gorge. Il libéra une poitrine qu'elle ne discerna qu'à moitié. Le profil d'un sein assez rond pour mettre le feu aux poudres. Mais son professeur ne resta pas assez longtemps dans la chambre pour lui permettre de rêver davantage. Elle disparut dans son dressing et réapparut vêtue d'un petit débardeur assorti à un pantalon. Faith lâcha un soupir et reprit un peu d'air. Il s'était raréfié durant les dernières minutes. Elle se recula de la fenêtre, passa une main dans ses cheveux et jeta un œil aux alentours, réalisant qu'elle venait de jouer les voyeuses. On enfermait des hommes pour ce genre de choses... Mais ce moment volé au hasard était une belle récompense, un signe que Faith ne pouvait nier. Enhardie par le spectacle, elle rebroussa chemin et se dirigea, cette fois, vers la porte d'entrée. Une profonde inspiration plus tard, elle choisit de frapper. Quelques secondes suffirent avant de faire face à Madame Queen. Et plus rien ne les séparait désormais. Les parfums de son professeur l'envahirent, portés par le mouvement d'air provoqué par l'ouverte de la porte. Faith lutta pour ne pas poser ses yeux sur cette poitrine qu'elle avait à peine entraperçue, maintenant couverte par le vêtement.

— Bonsoir, Madame Queen...

Elle racla sa gorge. Sa voix s'était éraillée sur ses premiers mots.

— Désolée de vous déranger, reprit-elle. Mais...

 _Mais quoi ?_ Et là était tout le talent de Faith qui avait appris à mentir ou à transformer des vérités. La capacité d'adaptation n'était-elle pas une formidable compétence ?

— Mais j'ai des questions sur votre cours que j'ai raté... Parce que j'ai vu aucune référence sur l'impérialisme colonial. Et je me rappelle un peu des cours de l'an passé où le prof en avait parlé. Il avait même insisté là-dessus, alors comme vous demandez qu'on rédige une sorte de synthèse sur les facteurs qui ont poussé à la révolution, je voulais avoir votre point de vue...

Lana Queen avait d'abord été surprise de voir son élève sur le palier de sa porte. Mais de l'entendre formuler cette requête la stupéfia. Faith Ryan séchait ses cours et décidait de venir chez elle un samedi soir.

— Faith ! Savez-vous quel jour nous sommes ?

— Samedi, répondit Faith avec évidence.

Lana n'en revenait pas. Son élève avait un air quasi arrogant en lui répondant.

— En effet, reprit-elle. Ce qui signifie que je suis en week-end et il est pratiquement huit heures du soir.

Faith leva les sourcils sur cet argument qui devait expliquer l'agacement de son professeur.

— Vous dormiez ?

Troublée par cette question sortie de nulle part, Lana répondit :

— Non, non...

— Vous êtes avec des amis alors ?

Lana plissa les yeux un instant sur cet interrogatoire inattendu. Une fois encore, Faith Ryan la regardait avec intensité et ne la quittait pas des yeux. Lana en était un peu troublée, mais répondit :

— Je ne suis pas non plus avec des amis. Et pour ce qui est de votre question, l'impérialisme colonial sera traité dans un prochain chapitre qui est d'ailleurs dans votre livre.

— Je n'ai pas le livre, dit Faith... Vous en auriez pas un en double par hasard ?

Lana dut prendre une pause, réfléchissant à la fois à la question de son élève, mais aussi à sa façon d'insister. Elle cligna des paupières.

— Un instant, je reviens.

Faith la vit s'éloigner, mais ne se contenta pas de patienter sur le palier. Elle entra dans la demeure de son professeur, consciente qu'elle était seule et que David passerait probablement la soirée et la nuit chez Wendy. En d'autres termes, elle avait tout le loisir de rester ici tant qu'elle s'arrangeait pour alimenter la discussion. Elle referma la porte, en profita pour gorger ses poumons des fragrances de Madame Queen. Son esprit vagabond lui suggérait déjà quelques-uns de ses fantasmes nés de ses rêveries. Son regard balaya le salon, trouva très vite la grande bibliothèque vers laquelle elle s'avança sans porter plus d'attention à l'ameublement chaleureux de la maison. Son doigt parcourut les tranches des livres, des encyclopédies et autres œuvres dont elle connaissait la plupart des auteurs.

Revenant de son bureau, Lana Queen s'arrêta net en constatant que Faith Ryan était tout bonnement rentrée chez elle et visitait librement sa maison.

.

.

A suivre...

L'édition intégrale de ce livre est disponible en ebook sur notre site et également en format papier sur la page auteure de Kyrian Malone sur Amazon


End file.
